


I'm Lyin' Down Thinkin' 'Bout You

by Hehetrash



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Beware:Meme References, Bisexual Miles Morales, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, GANKE DESERVED TO BE FRIENDS WITH MILES IN THE MOVIE OK, Gay Ganke Lee, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Miles is 14 btw, Roommates, Your average teen cursing, miles is shaking in his bi untied shoes, oblivious dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hehetrash/pseuds/Hehetrash
Summary: Miles likes to say he is aware of many things. He knows Porker eats hot dogs. He knows Peter cries whenever he says vine is still alive in his universe. Being Spider-man is being conscious about everything.So who is this beautiful stranger in his dorm room? And why does he make his heart beat fast?__________or''Two bros sitting in a hot tub. Five feet apart cause they’re not gay!”





	1. Miles screaming in bi

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in at least 4 years, so excuse me if this isn't the best.  
> But I couldn't NOT write a fanfic about these boys.  
> Hope this inspires someone to write, just as the limited supply of Miles/Ganke made me have to write this fluff!  
> main tumblr:hehewaste!

Miles morales likes to think of himself as a person who was always aware of his surroundings.

His spider sense never failed him and it was a habit to always recognize or observe other people. That ringing of caution to danger never failed him once but it was a habit of his to learn more about others and their intentions. It clashed with his social butterfly self and while he was certain he was safe in Visions his anxiety always got the better of him.  
This of course would probably signify that he knew and remembered everyone.

Oh god how wrong he was.

 

\-------------------------------

 

It was a busy day of classes and has been two weeks since the spiderfam went back to their dimensions. And while he had been on his regular routine of afternoon watches as Spiderman, Miles liked to say he was getting the hang of it. As the pressure of classes and day to day life was eased and life in school was normal.

If you reminded him of that fact today though he would tell you it was karma spitting on him again. He and Gwen teased Peter last night about texting old memes but he was only doing God’s duty. The man was sending Rick Roll memes for christ sake someone had to tell him.

He was dragging his feet as he headed to his dorm this late afternoon. Of course he knew he had to go out at night again but he was more focused on falling asleep when getting “home”.

When he finally arrived he saw shoes in the front of the door. His mind jumped to a possible burglar or a villain who found out his identity.  
He hesitantly opened the door as his senses were ready to set an alarm to a threat. But just as he put a foot into the door a hard binder hit his shoe as papers spilled from it. His eyes went down to the mess.

“I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to be so clumsy!”, exclaimed a panicked voice.

Miles quickly looked up and gapped as it took him a minute to realize the source of the voice.

An asian boy stood just a few feet in front of him and looked rather concerned. But that wasn’t what caught his attention. The boy had soft peach lips with fair skin and ink black hair. His glasses screamed hipster and his beanie with pins snuggly on his head. And yet his view gravitated to his monolid mocha eyes and a blush that could rival a peach.

He quickly realized that he expected an answer from Miles. He figured he was already dumbily gapping at the other boy so nothing out of his mouth would be any worse.  
“Uh...yeah just pretty”, he stuttered mistakenly which made him want to bang his head against the door,”I-I mean I’m not saying you're pretty! I’m just saying I’m pretty alright right now! N-Not to say you’re ugly or anything! I-!“

He was so fucking wrong. This was so much worse.

A snort of laughter interrupted his thoughts that ringed heavenly in his ears.

“Sorry! It’s just I was panicking and it was cute how nervous you got”, the pretty stranger replied as he chuckled and whipped a tear crinkled in his eye.

Miles was in shock of the reaction, but one word rung in his head.

Cute.

Cute.

CUTE.

Fuck did his heart soar for this beautiful stranger in his dorm.

His cheeks darkened and bloomed to a burgundy as he tried to save himself, “I kinda panicked. I mean you are just a random person in my room”

The raven haired boy’s eyebrows crinkled as his smile changed to a pure look of confusion.

“Huh? Don’t you know who I am?”

“No? I’ve never met you before? Maybe I’ve seen you during passing period?”

“We kinda are roommates.”

Oh.

Oh.

That makes a lot of sense, since he’s been going through a watch shift as spiderman after classes. Miles usually does homework and falls prompt to sleep. (He’s decided to take a night shift because his teenage body can’t take sleeping early.) He’s only seen glimpses of his roommate and even when hiding on the ceiling that one time with the spidergang, he didn't get much of a look at him.

Actually if it wasn’t for the stuff, that wasn’t his in the room, he would never guess his roommate really existed. Well he could cross aware of his environment of his ‘lies I will tell myself’ list.

“I never really seen you in the room? Never really seen you around either.”

“I figured that was the case. I’m usually at a cafe or in a library to study during the evenings. And you’re always asleep by the time I get here before curfew.”

“Oh..Yeah that makes a lot of sense honestly.”

“Well it seems we got on the wrong foot”, his roommate said as he bent down to grab his binder. 

‘Wait..a minute did this guy just make a pun?’,thought Miles.

He promptly stood up and with a blue binder in one hand, extended the other in front of Miles.

“I’m Ganke Lee.”

His face was closer in view and it took everything Miles had to not caress his round face and the freckles splashed on his cheeks.

“Nice to meet you dude. I’m Miles Morales. How’d you manage to drop that binder that angle by the way?”

“Oh! I usually pace around the room to do my work and I freaked out when the door opened. It’s been a habit to just never expect you this early so my first thought was to defend myself.”

Miles laughed at the idea of someone throwing a binder in terms of defense against a trespasser.

“Pftt! And you thought a binder was the best weapon?”

Ganke’s cheeks turn a pretty pink as embarrassment flowed suddenly through him, “H-hey! It isn’t like I had a bat or like a taser next to me or something!”

“Hah...right..,’’ Miles lifted his brow as a knowing smirk was placed on his lips.

“Anyways I think you spent too much time squashing my dignity. Make yourself at home, roommate”, Ganke teased.

Miles stepped inside as Ganke closed the door, and quickly set his backpack next to his bed. He promptly sat down and took out a Nevada green tea can from his bag. He cracked it open as the fizz sound echoed in the air. Nothing like a refreshing drink after a day of hell.

He sipped the tea as he looked at Ganke place himself in the chair across from him. He too, looked exhausted as piles of papers on the desk showed evidence of that. Ganke took out a can of coke and opened it.

“Cracking a cold one with the boys”, Ganke joked.

It’s been a while since Miles full heartedly laughed and he admits that he did in fact snort loudly.

“I think me and you are gonna get along.”

To this, Miles raised his soda can as if he was preparing a toast.

“To new friendship. And using binders as self defense.”

Ganke exaggeratedly gasped in offense,

”Hey! I would’ve kicked your ass with that binder!”

“Yeah right. You’re lucky I’m gonna be in the dorm more because you would be hopeless in a fight.”

Ganke looked ultimately unimpressed with that statement as he stared at Miles. Miles couldn’t help but feel a spark in his chest over this. He’s never had a connection this fast and never been this interested in another person. Sure he had his close friends from his old school but he could hardly remember how they met since they went all the way back to elementary.

“Okay then,” Ganke slyly exclaimed,” I guess this makes you my knight in shining armor right?”

His eyebrows wiggled as he clearly said this in a joking way, but Miles just couldn’t help that his heart skipped a beat.

Miles nervously sweated as he stated, “I guess it does.”

“Long live the prince and his knight!”, Ganke yelled with a twinkle in his eyes and his can raised up.

Miles slowly lifted his own can and enamored with Ganke Lee and felt his stomach fill with adoration.

“Long live the prince and his knight”

He was fucked.


	2. this spiderboy is reallyyy smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles take his (not) boyfriend to a cafe and shows him his art to woo his prince. And a slumber party is inevitable, kiddos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so overwhelmed with assignments lately so I apologize if this is a little late or fast paced!  
> But thank you to all the kudos I was really surprised people liked it!  
> Also Miles bi-ness is flooding in this chapter so good luck cadets!

Miles and Ganke were at a small local cafe munching on warm pastries as they silently studied together. It was a peaceful affair as fresh coffee beans filled the air. Miles shuffled through his index cards and key terms, as he finished his pastry and sipped from his latte. Ganke was in his own world as well, typing away on his laptop to finish a paper due in a few days. 

The sound of coffee machines and baristas preparing drinks was nothing but white noise. Miles looked up after satisfied with his memorization of the cards and gazed in Ganke’s direction. He didn’t like to admit it out loud, but he often was the one to suggest going somewhere to study together. Obviously because it was the only time he could be face to face with his roommate and not be caught doing so.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he was absolutely smitten with the boy. Miles groaned as he put his face in his hands, cringing at himself. He barely knew his roommate for more then a month and he was already crushing on him? This was some romantic comedy movie bullshit if you asked him. 

“Hey Miles? You okay buddy?”

He glimpsed up to note his best friend’s eyebrows were furrowed. Concern laced his features and his lips dip in a uneasy frown. 

“Yeah I’m alright I just wish we weren’t spending Friday like this’’, Miles quickly grasping onto a half baked lie.

“I promise, after I finish this boring essay we can binge watch Ghost Adventures”, Ganke replied reassuringly.

Miles deeply sighed, as he put his head down on the table.

“Ah come on Miles! You know I hate when you do that”, Ganke looked down at him again.

Miles once again sighed over-dramatically and purposely added a whine in the end. He was Spider-man for crying out loud he was too stubborn to lose a fight!

“I get it dude just be patient.”

Another long sigh and groan came out of his lips again.

“Miles.”

He made sure to make it just as dramatic as the second time when he sighed and it seemed to work in his favor.

“Ugh. Fine you win.”

“Yes!’’, Miles exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air, oblivious to the questioning looks his way.

Ganke stuffed his leftover pastry and laptop in his backpack. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his wrist and yelped as grabbed his cappuccino in the other hand. Miles snickered as he effortlessly led him through the busy streets of Brooklyn and down to the subway. It was rather empty at this time as usually people were home already and resting for the day.  
Ganke didn’t even realize how late it was seeing as it was the evening.

“H-Hold up! Miles where the hell are we going?!”, the asian boy stuttered as walking down rails for the subway wasn’t the best of ideas.

The other boy’s eyes twinkled as he replied out of breath, ”Just wait until you see it!”  


Miles came to a halt as Ganke struggled to catch his breath again. He looked up to see they were in a underground dome, the putrid smell of New York heightened as the dusty yet damp air filled his lungs.

“Dude, why did you bring me here? And why have you decided to with that smell?”, he commented while wrinkling his nose.

Miles digged for something in his bag and a can appeared in his hand.

“Because this is where the magic happens! Watch and learn.”

Miles shook the cans and threw one at Ganke. Ganke caught it and looked at the label before realizing what it was.

“You want to vandalize?? This is illegal!”

“Chill!”, Miles remarked before a grin stretched his full lips, ”And it’s not vandalizing. It’s tagging! Leaving your mark in art form!”

“I mean...I see your point.”

“Come on’’, Miles expression quickly turning into a playful glint in his eyes, ”Don’t you trust me?”

He observed Ganke and immediately realized he might’ve made a mistake by saying this. The asian boy paused and looked open eyed as if the world around them had paused itself. He seemed hesitant to reply and looked as if he was deeply contemplating something.

‘Of course he is! You asked him a personal question when you’ve only been friends for a few weeks!’

But then his eyes scrunched and his soft freckled round cheeks turned the same color as a rose. He shook the pink spray can and shyly smiled.

“Of course. But I think you should keep this.”

Ganke brought out the can and put it delicately into Miles hands as if it was the most treasured thing he has touched. Their fingers brushed as gently and the tender intimate moment made him freeze. The lack of melanin on his hands meeting slightly tanned pale skin and while it lasted for merely a couple of seconds--It was surely the best couple of seconds of Miles’ life.

Miles immediately tried to cover the obvious short circuit of his brain,”Right! Since I was the one who brought you here..pick a color.”

Ganke looked as if he was thinking for a second, a finger underneath his chin in consideration.

“Blue?”

He tossed a blue can from the others’ bag and passed it to Miles.

“Nice! If I ask, just pick any color you want.”

“Alright got it!”

“Play some bops why don’t you?”, Miles giggled, ”Let’s see how good your music choices are.”

“I’ll have you know I only have the finest of music for my knight!”, Ganke ‘tried’ to prove this point by putting his chin up horribly imitating royalty.  


Miles found this enchanting but at the same time he found everything the other boy did enchanting so that was normal.

“Huh. I didn’t think this type of music was your thing.’’

“Nothing’s better then just chill vibes dude!”

It was interesting and hypnotic to watch himself work, almost as if it was committed to muscle memory. He moved and blue splattered onto the dirty wall, seemingly in a trance. It felt as if he was dancing swiftly as he carefully flow with along to the music. The calm demeanor and creativity and smell of strong spray paint and dingy garbage were now all mixed together well. A piece of art truly.

Soon, an ocean of blue cover the wall and as Miles turned around for another color he noted that some of the paint had gotten onto his hands. Oh well. He was supposed to go home later today anyways. It’ll be hard to hide and clean his hands in time though. However, It’s not like his dad is unaware that he does things like this.

Not that he approves entirely.

Ganke naturally tossed a purple can to him and Miles promptly caught it quickly going back to work. He silently hummed to the songs and he could mentally admit to himself that he actually liked the playlist. Not that he would give Ganke the satisfaction of this revelation.

The pool of purple zig zagged down and his mind blanked as Ganke threw a pink can. He didn’t really think when creating art and didn’t truly know what the end result would be, but he just went with the flow. That of course was what was exhilarating about art. Just like life you never truly know how it’ll turn out. Shortly after this thought a black can was thrown at him, interrupting his philosophical thoughts. Damn. Just when it was getting good.

Miles looked over and Ganke smiled bashfully putting his jet black hair behind his ear. What he wouldn’t give to pet and run his fingers through that silk hair. 

_Saying every pet name imaginable to Ganke. Just to see him nervously stammer and pretend they didn’t faze him. People would be chatting and yelling in street corners while people got home from work. But all that wouldn’t matter with Miles’ thumb on the boys plump lips. Slowly gazing at each other, seemingly lost in each others eyes as the sunset shines at a perfect angle through the window. And time would stop as they slowly would meet, a whisper of bashfulness in both of them._

“Miles?”

_And Ganke would question what he was doing, even while knowing full well what Miles intentions were. Nothing else would be relevant at that moment. Not being a vigilante hero. Not school. Not the worries he carried daily. Just them. Breaths away from interlocking lips. Ganke’s long eyelashes would gradually close and his would too. For what seems like an eternity they finally-_

“Dude!”

Miles blinked into reality. He was disoriented for a second before realizing he was just caught daydreaming. Does he always have to do something embarrassing when he’s with his crush?? 

“S-Sorry. I guess I was thinking about what word I should use to finish this piece”, he quickly lied. It was two times in the day that he curved the truth and it was a miracle Ganke hasn’t caught up.

“Oh! I was worried for a sec.”

“Yeah, It’s fine!”

Ganke nodded and Miles hurriedly wrote a title to tie his piece with a bow. He didn’t really know what he made, but when he stepped back he really wanted to bang his head into the brick wall.

It was a realistic heart organ with drips of spray paint going downwards onto the floor. The thing was Miles didn’t really think about the colors while doing it. The colors just had to be that of the bisexual flag didn’t it? Blue, pink, and purple melted together almost as if it was the color of the blood pumping in the heart itself. And what made it worse was it’s title. “Amor mío” was shown in big bold letters over the heart and while the piece was well done from his perspective. He hoped Ganke didn’t pick any clues from this.

“Whoa! You never told me you were this good!”, Ganke complimented in awe. 

‘Dang so he really was that clueless?’, Miles thought.

Miles cheeks then burned after coming into realization in the reply from him and nothing but pride and fulfillment were in his mind. 

“You really think I’m good?”

“Hell! I know so!”

“Thanks that means a lot’’,Miles decided not to add the ‘coming from you’ part. 

He embarrassed himself quite enough already. Miles took out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of the art. Nothing like another piece for his college portfolio. He turned and playfully hit the other boy with his shoulder, shoving the cans into his bag along the way.

“Come on!”

While he lead the way Ganke was mysteriously quiet. Even though he was a person who kept to himself when around new people, he never did that with Miles.

“Hey, what’s going on in that genius head of yours?”, Miles questioned while poking fun at him.

It was no secret that Ganke was a prodigy when it came to his studies and was excited when he had the opportunity to attend Visions. Miles and his story were both similar and very different in that sense. 

“Nothing!”, Ganke scratched his cheek looking the opposite direction,”It’s just...I just realized I’m going to get so much shit for going over curfew.”

While Miles and most kids in the academy left for their families on weekends, some students stayed to catch up on their studies. This week Ganke’s parents were gone for a business trip, so he was staying in the dorm that weekend. Of course this was allowed, but even if it was the weekend, curfews were still strict.  
Ganke was always the anxious one when it came to danger or rebelling against rules. It’s what made him cuter honestly. And seeing that cute expression made Miles’ brain blank and words escaped his mouth before he properly processed them.

“What if you stayed over this weekend?”

Why couldn’t his mouth shut up for once? He groaned internally.

Ganke stopped while they were walking and with both eyebrows raised replied, ”Really? I mean I don’t want to intrude!”

Shit. He had to say something to reassure him.

“Of course! You’re my best friend and It would be cool to have a sleepover.”

That seemed to do the trick as his shoulders slumped and that regular casual smile returned.

“Alright. But I mean would it really be a sleepover? We’re roommates after all so..”

“Don’t patronize me Ganke Lee! This will be the best sleepover ever! We totally are rewatching Camp Rock and Lemonade Mouth by the way!”

Ganke slumped over in defeated and whined, ”Really? Again? We marathoned that like 3 times last week!”

“I mean you were the one who let me choose. So who’s really at fault here?”

“You!”, Ganke dashed as he ran to the Subway tunnels to the exit. His teasing laugh echoed throughout the tunnel. 

Miles raced him and the chorus of shoving and tripping over the rails was the only sound that truly mattered to him while New York bustled above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist for Ganke's pining for Miles! Next chapter I will definitely make one from Miles about Ganke!!  
> The story is in Miles perspective but its obvious to everyone but Miles that Ganke likes him.  
> Thank you all for reading!


	3. No homo bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Miles thinks Ganke is straight even though he flirts with him 24/7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this taking so long I've been wrapped up in appointments for mental health reasons and school is kicking my ass.  
> But! I want to say thank you so much to those who have left such kind comments! You are all the reason I keep writing and I love reading ur feedback!  
> I also made a playlist for Miles and his pining heart so make sure to give that a listen!  
> Also do note that Miles is 14 in my fic!

It was dark out by the time they got out of the subway. They were a few blocks from their dorm as street lamps lit their way.The amount of people walking by trickled down in numbers the further they walked. It was eerily quiet in the street minus the police sirens heard in a distance. Miles secretly tied into his spider sense as he glanced at figures of shady people in alleyways. He looked at Ganke and concluded he was someone who never wandered in the streets at night. Miles immediately saw through his calm charade, as Ganke tried to not show that he wanted to appear as small as possible.   
Miles knew these streets weren’t exactly safe after dark. He’s helped enough people from getting attacked during his nightly patrol to know that wandering around at night wasn’t the best idea. The reminder of this pushed guilt to lace down his throat. He forced this thought away, as he ultimately decided Brooklyn could take one day without Spider-man. An overworked hero isn’t really a reliable hero to have, after all. He’s learned that the hard way.

Let’s just say it resulted in Peter lecturing his ears off until he finally got some rest.

Though he knows he’s going to have to deal with that nagging guilt. But as he feels Ganke lightly grasp onto his arm, while they turn to their block he can’t find a way to complain. Miles tries his best to steady his pounding heart, while they finally entered the lobby. He looked down at his phone to check the time to find them being right on time at 8 pm. 

They went up the stairs to their floor and walked through the hallway to their door. Voices vibrated off of their neighbors’ doors and dialogue of a movie could be heard from the door nearest to them. Miles reached in his bag for his keys and pulled out a black lanyard designed with tiny red spiders. Okay, so Miles buys his own merch. Sue him.

The door finally clicked as Ganke followed behind him slowly closing it and drifting inside to grab his duffel bag.

“You already packed up?”, Ganke questioned as he pushed his glasses upward.

“Yeah! Packed up in the morning”, Miles dropped himself on his bed taking out his phone.

“Mm, and you told your parents I’m coming right..?'', Ganke looked at him suspiciously as if examining him.

“Well...”, Miles scratched his head and avoided eye contact with Ganke.

“What! Miles!”

Miles held his hands out to calm him down and quickly tried to dig himself out of the hole he knew he already was in.

“They have late-night shifts today! I’ll text them when we get there and tell them! Like... uh that I forgot to mention that I was having a friend over!”

Ganke dragged his hands down his face in exaggeration and looked as if he was reconsidering his life choices. Miles winced as he knew that look—the face of judgement.  
A crash of deja vu slammed into his stomach as he remembered many past situations with the same look from his mamá. Before today he could say no one’s stare could compete; Apparently his roommate could which would be pretty impressive if it wasn’t directed towards him.

Ganke held this look until he finally sighed, ”I can’t stay mad at you when you look like that.”

“Like what?”

It seemed that Ganke mulled over this answer in his head until he shook his head, avoiding the question. He grabbing clothes from his drawers and started stuffing it into his bag.  
He quickly grabbed other essentials as he reached for a phone charger. Miles looks down at his phone as the minutes go by with background noises of the shuffling of drawers and bed sheets.

“I’m all done. Let’s go before the security monitors close the front gates and entrance’’, Ganke remarked as he lifted his duffel bag off the floor. 

Miles lifted himself off the bed and grab his keys and bag to follow. As he locked the door they both nodded in agreement, as they sneaked past the campus staff in the hallways and walked to squeeze through the gates undetected. Fresh cold wind hit his face once again and the not quite loud yet sombre quiet echoed in his ears. He walked side by side with Ganke and they were on their way again. He knew his house wasn’t far as it usually took him 15 minutes or so to get to Visions from home on Mondays. But there was still that unexpected content in strolling home with an attractive boy by his side.

His parents always teased him in the past when introducing past girlfriends. Though he could hardly call them relationships. So it was pretty ironic he was taking home a pretty boy without his parents being there. Not that the situation would be similar because it wasn’t like they were dating. Or that Ganke should any attraction towards boys anyways.  
He kicked a pebble, physically wincing at this reminder and soon dropped into a pool of self pity. Damn, it just had to be a straight boy. This tasted like a Webflix gay recommended movie that would just result in a bad ending. But it’s not like he could help it, which is exactly what he would say after binge watching unrequited romance sitcoms or movies over and over again. 

As his mind wandered buzzing with questions and overloading feelings of confusion; He felt delicate fingers brush against his palm. His brain turn blank as they slowly clasped to interlock with his hand. And he tensely—and sweatily may he add— turned his head towards Ganke’s direction. His almond eyes glimmered in the dim lights above, his face redder than usual. Huh. Must be because he’s cold.

“S-Sorry. I-I just wanted to know if you were okay? Or cold? You were a lil lost in your head for a while,” Ganke quickly stammered.

“UHhhhhh...yeah!! I’m totally cool! Cool as ice! Nothing to worry about!!’’, Miles wanted to sling away to anywhere, but here right now. But at the same time anywhere else would mean letting go of Ganke’s soft palms. Which seemingly felt almost like baby hands...? Whoa, did he lotion his hands??

He then heard an offended gasp come from the other’s mouth. Must’ve said that last bit out loud.

“It’s called ointment for my dry hands! Look at these puppies they aren’t gonna take care of themselves! I think hygiene is important, okay?”

“Yeah I can see that.”

Ganke tightened his grasp on his hands as the boy’s heavenly smooth hands touched Miles’ knuckles. Guess he’ll just die. Or melt into a puddle of mush and puppy love. Or maybe shapeshift into a spider and live his days underground. Yeah. That sounded like a good option.

“Says the guy who yelled out he was going through puberty!”

“H-Hey! We promised the first week of our friendship to never speak of that day!”

“Mmm..I don’t recall that situation. Though you just could’ve said you shrunk your pants.”

The black haired boy snorted at this revelation and seemed to be recalling the full events of that day. Miles didn’t need the reminder of the day he pulled Gwen’s hair out shortly after. Not that she ever lets him forget that.

“I grew! And I was surprised okay!”

The boy fixed his beanie with his other hand, as his laughter broke through the tranquil neighborhood.

“Yeah alright, Miles. Whatever you say.”

“I’m feeling attacked right now and I don’t appreciate it.”

This comment made them pause as the beat of their hearts were synchronizing through their intertwined hands. Then just as long the silence held the laughter soon came. Loud giggles ruptured out with tears threatened to escape. By the time they finished their long show of wheezing, they turned down a familiar block.

Old stickers with Miles signature were clinging on to dear life on a stop sign and a familiar house came into view. 

Once at the front of his house he bounced up the steps and quickly unlocked the door for Ganke. The door creaked open and the floorboards squeaked along Miles’ sneakers. He flipped a switch and a light lit up in the hallway while Ganke locked the door. Ganke turned around to face his home and took in the domestic household. 

“It’s nice here. Really comfy and homey,” Ganke soaked in the sight of old family photos in interest and delicately picked up a frame on the coffee table. 

“Is this you?”

Miles looked at what he was holding and saw a picture of him in middle school surrounded by other kids.  
He remembered that day. His heart felt heavy and a sense of homesickness rushed to him. Funny seeing as he was home at the moment. But this was different. That itching sense of the life you grew up in. It was missing the vendors selling chicharrónes and paletas on the side of the school. It was his friends hanging out during lunch and the sense of community that was always there. It felt like people were more entitled in Visions and everyone was far too busy racing to the finish line to actually form deep connections. He missed the chillness and nostalgic environment that came with his neighborhood. 

And while he was happy being at his new school and have gotten used to the competition, it was hard. It’s hard to forget what he grew used to and his roots through his childhood. And he knew that feeling of want would not ever completely disappear.

He looked at himself smiling with a bright grin towards the camera as his friends gathered around him on the last day of 8th grade. They were at their middle school “graduation” at the time and they all expected to still be together. It was a memory he held dear to his heart.

He gazed back at Ganke, almost forgetting that the boy was waiting for an answer. 

He hoarsely whispered in a reply, “Yeah. It is.”

Ganke looked at him in a pitiful analyzing way. He set the photo down, but didn’t drop the subject.

“I know what it’s like y’know. It’s hard having to go through change like that”, Ganke said sympathizing. 

Miles looked at him in surprise.

“Wait. You do?”

“Did you think I was one of those rich preppy students? I got to the school on a scholarship. Why do you think I’m always so stressed? It’s hard being on top of my grades to make my parents proud.” 

Although they were close Miles was surprised Ganke never told him this before. He thought maybe Ganke was just a humble high class kid or something.

“But aren’t they on some business trip?”

“If you mean going to visit my sick grandma then yeah,” Ganke sarcastically remarked.

“I didn’t mean to like say it to be disrespectful! Just. I didn’t expect to have a roommate with a similar situation. I got in with a lottery and through testing and just got accepted.”

“Damn I didn’t know. I guess the universe pushed us together through fate and unknown forces”, Ganke dramatically said with a fake dreamy voice.

“Ah, you killed the mood. We were having a moment!”, Miles grinned playfully.

“I think we already know by now that it was gonna be broken by one of us saying something dumb.”

“Okay true.”

He walked to his bedroom, as he turned the knob and looked in to see it hadn’t changed since he left. For the first time he was grateful to have been forced to clean his room last week. 

“Whoa, love the vibe in here. And this art looks so cool.”

Ganke entered the room and looked to his pieces of art he left. It didn’t seem right to take them off a wall. It wasn’t denial of moving to another school, it was just foreign to take them off his childhood home to reveal a room that wasn’t him. The one thing that helped him adjust to the sudden change was just knowing there still was a part of him home.

“Thanks man.”

He watched as Ganke brushed his fingers over old records and mixtapes. Sketchbooks hoarded a side of his room and posters on the wall to cover the acrylic paint he managed to accidentally get on there a couple of times. Paintbrushes, markers, paint, and pastels were in crates and books dropped on the floor. His room felt lived in most of the time and this was just any teenager’s room in his mind. But seeing Ganke marvel at his art and at his old projects made his chest fill with a strange sense of pride.  
Ganke finally set his duffel bag down and opened it to take out simple sweatpants and a band tee.

“I’m gonna change real quick. And don’t forget to tell your parents I’m staying the night, ok?”

He added in a tone that was comparable to a parent telling their kids to do the dishes while they ran an errand. 

“Okay, mom.”

Ganke slyly smiled in response and headed to the bathroom. Miles in turn opened his phone notification to see his dad asking if he got home safely. He replied back reassuring he did and before changing his mind, quickly typed he had a friend over and hit send. 

He quickly changed into warm black pajamas and a loose yellow fleece hoodie. He took out his phone again to see his dad responded and surprisingly only gave him a small lecture. Just a paragraph in telling him when he was having other friends over. But that was lucky in his book.

And as he looked at the text below he deviously smiled and quickly went online. His dad probably felt bad for not being there, since he sent his credit information. He added in that it was only for delivery food and to not go overboard. 

All Miles knew was Dominos was calling his name and a large pizza with coke and cinnamon knots was his goal. He knew Ganke enough to know he loved cinnamon knots and pepperoni. He’s pretty sure his crush on him grew when he said he hated pineapple pizza. Finally, a person with values.

Ganke reemerged from the bathroom after he finished placing the order. His hair was out of his beanie and stuck out messily causing him to look cuter than usual. He wondered if it would be a bad move to pet his hair. Logically he knew the answer to that the moment it popped up.

“You tell em yet?”

“Yup my dad was pretty cool with it. And he gave me money to get pizza! I got our favorite pizza type and cinnamon knots just for you.”

“Oh, Miles. You know how to treat a boy right”, he jokingly flirted.

Miles was glad his lamp wasn’t bright enough to show his blush. Ganke was always the type to flirt with no hesitation, but he never actually meant it to be seen as romantic. It was a friend thing and he liked messing around that way. He always did it and it was strictly platonic.

“Alright dork. Anyways we’re building a blanket fort whether you like it or not! No ‘Buts’ or ‘Ifs’!”

“Hell yeah! Let’s do this!”

They got to work and grabbed blankets from Miles’ closet and were focused on structuring the fort. They built it blanket after blanket and strung fairy lights on the outside. Both of them grinned in pure goofy pride when they were finished and were actually impressed at how good it ended up looking. Miles heart blossomed when he realized they built it together and was happy with the relaxing energy in the room. Then the door suddenly rung. They slightly jumped in surprise, their moment broken. 

“I’ll go get that”, Miles replied as he fished a tip from his wallet and quickly went to the door. He greeted the pizza delivery guy and tipped him while grabbing the toasty pizza box and the soda bottle. He closed the door behind him and set the pizza on the kitchen table. 

They snatched the food onto plates and went back into the room greedily holding onto the cinnamon knots. 

“A movie would be so good right now.”

“High Sc-.’’

“If you finish that damn sentence Miles I swear I’ll walk back to the dorms.”

Another burst of laughter erupted from them in the dark room.

“Fine. Uhhh...”, Miles flipped through the DVD cases of animated movies trying to decide on one, ”How about Zombie Bride?”

“Oh I loved that movie as a kid! Play it!”

Miles took out his laptop and quickly placed the movie into the slot. Lucky for him last time he went laptop shopping his sights were mainly on a DVD player with it. Priorities really.

The movie started up and they huddled together in the blanket “castle”, munching on pizza slices. 

Miles felt like he was becoming addicted to the peace and coziness of the new company he had. An hour into the movie and a box of knots and half the pizza finished later, he could only focus on Ganke and his body temperature against him. It took a lot out of him to avoid wrapping his arms around him, like a classic move on a first date.

He moved slightly as his warmth was making awful ideas appear in his head. Then he felt a tender hand on his other shoulder bringing another blanket over him.

“You looked cold”, Ganke commented.

But his hold on Miles’ shoulder remained and god was he suddenly burning hot. He practically melted when Ganke squeezed his shoulder again. He really hoped his sweating and the blood reaching his ears and cheeks wasn’t noticeable. He snuck a glance at Ganke to see the other paying full attention to the movie.

‘Okay, Miles. He’s not flirting or anything with you so it’s fine if you platonically make a move.’

Before his mind would disagree he gently placed his head on Ganke’s shoulder.

He felt a sudden tense from Ganke and internally panicked. Until he felt his shoulders relax and his attention was back at the movie. It felt like only a few minutes had passed until the movie credits were shown. 

“Honestly I don’t care what anyone says. That movie is the best of all childhood movies!”, Ganke pointed out.

“Yeah, it was better then I remembered it was.”

They were still sitting up with the both of them cuddling and he didn’t know whether to move or just let it happen. He was strongly set on letting it happen though. However, there was the anxious part of him that screamed at him to move.

But he knew he could feel every breath coming out of Ganke and it suddenly became intimate. With a muted gulp he tried to set his mind on something else, and soon after the movie finally popped up to the menu screen. 

Guess the universe won. He had to shut it off so this wouldn’t get anymore awkward.

But then he heard a sleepy huff from Ganke’s side and saw that he was half asleep. He almost forgot how fast he could fall asleep. It was pretty impressive. Probably having to due with him overworking on so many projects. Not that he isn’t on the same boat.

Miles carefully reached for the laptop a feet away and closed it. Now came the hard part. Trying to not wake this angel up.  
He slowly lifted his head and realized that his roommate’s hand was still on him. He slowly pushed the other’s hand down until he was free. Ganke didn’t seem to notice much and he slumped down to place his head on the pile of elevated pillows. Miles tried his hardest to silently get out of bed and place his laptop on his desk. Once satisfied he looked back to the fort and quietly yawned. He adjusted his sweater and went through the blanket ‘castle’ to see Ganke resting his head on the bed itself. He already knew Ganke moved like crazy when he slept. The boy slept on the top bunk, he could feel every movement when half-awake.

A sudden realization hit when he was greeted with a domestic view of Ganke and his heart twirled with affection. Miles shyly smiled listening to the muted breathing came from the other’s lips.   
It wasn’t long until he realized he was creepily staring at him. He panicked and quickly laid in his side of the bed and forced himself to be as far as possible. He was at least glad that Ganke wasn’t awake to witness that.

After a couple of minutes filled with only the quiet snores from his roommate he thought it safe to turn the other way. The bed slightly rustled as he moved his blanket to wrap tighter around him. He gazed at every detail of his sleeping beauty and took his glasses off his nose. He softly cursed as he registered that the table to set the glasses on were on the other side of the bed. He should really think of moving his bed. 

Miles carefully pushed himself to reach across Ganke, being careful to not wake him up. But then Ganke started mumbling until he jolted awake. Great so he’s also a light sleeper. 

At the moment however only pure surprise and panic washed over him. Suddenly he dropped on Ganke and they both became a tangle of limbs. The next thing he knew Ganke was below him with a starstruck expression and a pretty color of pink on his freckled cheeks. 

They were both dead silent as if time itself had stopped. Both of them speechless and stuck in a state of shock and embarrassment. 

Miles was the first to react and tried to get off him. Key word is tried. He realized in horror that his hands were stuck to Ganke’s waist. Fuck. Honestly, he wanted to thank the spider that bit him and made it so every time he hardcore panicked he got stuck to shit. He might as well turn invisible while he’s at it. 

His breathing started to come out faster and faster as pure fear rushed down his throat. A angelically soft hand reached out to brush his cheek. He looked down, once again aware of his surroundings. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Ganke’s eyes beam with a light that could rival the sun’s. His smile so bright it made sunflowers bloom in Miles’ heart and it was so radiant and so inviting. No doubt both of them were starry-eyed shining through the darkness of the room.

‘’You’re driving me crazy’’, Ganke whispered.

Those words burst through his heart like cupid’s piercing arrow. That whisper alone made him feel safe and warm. He never thought his feelings would ever be returned and now his heart beated for this boy. 

‘’How do you think I feel?’’, Miles words laced with honeyed infatuation.

‘’Well are you gonna kiss me or are we gonna stare at each other all night’’, Ganke muttered teasingly.

His thumb now were on the edge of Miles’ lips; Miles took this as a heart shaped invitation. He slowly laid his lips on Ganke’s and surprisingly smooth lips met his. He couldn’t believe any of this was happening.. But the only thing that mattered was Ganke’s fingers tangling in his curls and his silky skin. And all sensible thoughts left him. Their kiss deepened, as Miles’ hands disconnected from Ganke’s waist to brush his cheek. 

He tasted of cinnamon and pure honey. Every touch was him and every soft gasp was because of Miles. And he didn’t think he was a cocky person, but he was pretty proud of that. Miles snorted at this and muffly laughed into Ganke’s lips, until he finally detached his lips from the others. Ganke dreamily gazed his way, confused as to why he was laughing. 

Miles chuckled, ‘’Nothing it’s just. Wow, I can’t believe I thought you were straight. You are really easy to get all flustered up honestly.’’

Ganke took a while to register these words until an embarrassed blush covered his face.

‘’What?? I blatantly was flirting with you the whole time! I thought you weren’t interested for a while’’, Ganke said in disbelief, ’’ And I wouldn’t be saying anything, pretty boy.’’

If Miles wasn’t blushing as hard before he was now. The words repeated in his head and his love-struck heart made him stutter in response.

‘’P-Pretty?!’’

‘’Oh come on. Don’t say you can’t see it!’’

Miles’ words jumbled in sheepish noises coming from his mouth, unable to answer. Ganke thought he was pretty?? 

Ganke sneakily smirked and sat up to move closer to him, ‘’Well you’re just going to haveta deal with my compliments and lovey dovey eyes for you, darling.’’

Miles covered his face trying his best to hide from the other’s eyes. It seemed that Ganke wasn’t having that though. He carefully grasped at Miles’ wrists and softly tugged them apart to see his face. 

‘’There’s that pretty face!’’, Ganke exclaimed.

‘’Stopppp’’, Miles whined.  
He already knew that he wouldn’t though and he secretly kind of liked the attention from his crush. Suddenly arms wrapped around him, bringing fluffy blankets to suffocate him.

‘’What are you you doing?’’

‘’Giving you the care you need! And you look adorable in these blankets!’’, Ganke announced. Before Miles could say anything to show his embarrassment from that statement, Ganke started to pepper gentle kisses all over his face. He eventually broke and laughed in response to the silly nature of Ganke’s little kisses. He pushed against him as he blew a rasberry on his cheek to make him giggle louder. 

They both fell flat on the bed, as the loving nature of pure laughter rang into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;^)) 
> 
> Miles: Hi my name is Miles. Welcome to PizzA hUt. LeT mE g uEss PiZza? ((passes out bc of Ganke))

**Author's Note:**

> MILES SWEETIE GANKE WAS FLIRTING WITH YOU. God someone help them.  
> If you're wondering 'Nevada' green tea is 'Arizona' green tea btw!  
> And yes Peni gave them devices to communicate via text/skype but they can't yet teleport into each others dimensions...yet
> 
> Fisk: ''I DONT LIKE THEM PUTTING CHEMICALS IN THE WATER THAT TURN THE FREAKIN SPIDERS GAY.''


End file.
